Depletion of fossil fuel and greenhouse effect disturb the human race for the past few decades. Scientists keep seeking environmental-friendly regenerative fuels and new sources of energy to resolve this urgent matter. Algal based fuel is classified as third to fourth class regenerative fuel due to high cost and energy ineffectiveness. In fact, the reason behind this is that high energy is required in separating aqueous medium and algal biomass, generally of about 25 MJ/kg. Therefore, a new separating device with low cost and high efficiency is in need.